the secret jewel
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: This is the secret hanyou part 2 so in this one the kidz are back and cuasing trouble as usaul now what happens when kagomes mad walks off get hurt and something new happens [may contain lemons well duh this is me ]
1. Chapter 1

Okay here I go again this is the secret hanyou part 2 so

Inu's pov

Sitting in my tree watching my kids play with my beautiful mate she looked at me with her super big brown eyes I love her so much she finally got rid of Kikyo so now we can live a happy life but is still evil in this world with some of the demons still out there

"Hey daddy" kasha the small 2 year old said

"Hey little one"i said jumping down from the tree picking her up throwing her air catching her then nuzzled her neck

"Hey dad Are you gonna take us to totosai to get something for our demons cause I want a sword" a 7 year old inutashio said

"I want a double bit axe"a 7year old kaku said

"Oh I want twin blades" a 7 year old izayoi said

"And what do you want cause you cant have a wepon yet" kagome said walking to us

"Who says she cant wench " I said with attitude

"I did shes 2 little " kagome said folding her arms

"You know what i been through when I was her age so shes not little"i said putting her down

"Yes she is"kagome said turing red with angry

"Fine hey pup do you want daddy to get you a bracelet"i said letting her win that one

"Aww but I want a katana "kasha said folding her arms

"Go ask the first female over there " i said nodding in kagome's direction

"Plzzzz mommy can I get a katana " kasha said batting her eyes and using her puppy dog face

"Aww fine you can get one " kagome said walking to the cabin

(Later that day)

The pups just got their weapons and are trying them out I think kagome is upset with me for leting kasha get a weapon I go inside

"Um hey kagome are you upset" I said sitting next to her on our futon

"No im not upset inuyasha " kagome said getting up

"Well kaede wanted to see us today " I said turing so she can get on my back

"Pups go get miroku , songo and shippo "kagome said getting on my back

[After that]

"Now kagome I have to show you something" the old priestess said

"What is it kaede " kagome said hugging kasha

Kaede pulled out a small box and opened it a small red jewel was Inside

"This is a jewel similar to the shikon' no tama but it need a protector so I decided that you should take care of it it's called the cana no' tama"kaede said handing kagome the small box

"And let me guess demons are gonna be after it to "I said

"It seems like a new challenge for us " miroku said rubbing songo's butt

"QUIT IT YOU PERV" songo said slapping miroku across his face

"Stupid leackeries perverted bastard" I said folding my arms

"INUYASHA SIT!" kagome said

I went crashing through the floor of the cabin

"Just like old times " shippo said shaking his head

* * *

How was that for a start now you know how all my lemons happen when inuyasha is demon imma try something new this time So I know you want lemons review and fav


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Kagome's pov

Wow im in charge of taking care of another jewel I can't believe I have another one to protect

[That day]

"Momma look it's snowing "kaku said looking outside

"Wow it is "I said looking outside

"Dadda theres a lady out there" inutashio said pointing to the being

"Thats not a lady thats a demon I can smell the demonic aura "inuyasha said with his nose in the air

"She may be after the jewel"izayoi said looking out side too

"But what is she" kasha said climbing on her dad's shoulders

I flet something bite me I slapped my cheek and a flatten flea was in my hand

"Oh that's no ordinary demon" myoga said after blowing his self back up

"Oh so what is it "inuyasha said looking at the flea

" it's a Yuki-onna or Snow Woman a Yuki-onna is winter personified; beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. In many stories, Yuki-onna reveals herself to travelers who find themselves trapped in snowstorms and uses her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Other legends say that she leads them astray so they simply die of exposure. Other times, she manifests holding a child. When a person takes the "child" from her, he or she is frozen in place. Parents searching for lost children are particularly susceptible to this tactic but I dont know why shes out thier if no ones around" myoga says packing his stuff in his blundle

"Oh no you don't you old gezard you gonna tell us how to defeat this Yuki-onna" inuyasha said holding myoga with 2 claws

"Did you say a Yuki-onna" kaede said

"Yeah why " inutashio said

"Because I've meet one when I was a child her name was Chōshun-iro when I was helping my sister gather herbs for onigomo in the winter she appered before me with one of my dolls I had lost " kaede said

Kaede's pov

FLASH BACK

"Ok sister now when you find a herb you dig in the snow and pull it from the bottom " Kikyo said holding her basket

"Yes sister kikyo " I said running off looking for herbs

I had walked to a small stream that was frozen I slide across the ice and found a mint herb I dug up the mint then a strage lady dressed in a white and silver dress with a white flower on her belt she semmed she had ice for hair appeared in front of me

She held out her hands and in it was a doll I had lost when I was a baby I went to grab for it then a arrow flew through her from the back of her head through her eye she shatted into small ice cubes then they disappeared

"Shall we go home little sister " Kikyo said with her bow in her hand

FLASH BACK END

"So what are we gonna do wait...whats that smell " inutashio said

"Thats human blood " inuyasha said with his hand on his sword

"Let's go investigate inuyasha "miroku said holding his staff

"Im coming to "songo said pulling hirikoutsos on her back

"Can we go to"the pups said getting their weapons

"Come on " inuyasha said running out the door

(Outside)

"So are you inuyasha who has the cana no tama you see I want you to hand over the red jewel and ill be on my way"the demon said

"Depending on whos asking " inuyasha said pulling tetsiga out of the sheath

" oh I am Chōshun-iro's sister cina and im here to take the red jewel " cina said

"Over my dead body " inuyasha said bringing his sword down

"That can be arranged"cina said

"ADDIMENT BARAGE! " inuyasha said sending diamond shards flying at the demon

The demon jumped up and used her ice breathe to frezze the land we were standing on and everyone slipped on the ice

"Ice birds retrive the jewel from that impedent wench " cina said

The birds came flying at me then I saw a sacred arrow hit the bird I looked around and it was kasha with her katana crossbow im glad she got a weapon

"TORNADOE TWISTER "inutashio yelled as he brought down his sword and a huge tornadoe sorounded the ice demon

The demon put her shelf in a ice bubble and sent another ice bird at me this time the bird got the jewel and swallowed it

Kasha shot a bow at the bird and it disaplated with a lot of colored lights

"WIND SCAIR"inuyasha said defeating the demon

[After the battle ]

"Kasha wheres the jewel " inutashio said

We looked around and when I looked I saw a shard of the jewel

"Um guys you might want to look at this"i said picking up the jewel

"Here we go again" shippo said walking to the cabin

* * *

These girls have some bad luck with some damn arrows


	3. Chapter 3

ÏLater that night

Kagome 's pov

"Well if you stop being so stupid all the time and just let me protect you " inuyasha said

I gasped then walk off

I kept walking then it turned to running

I sliped on a branch the rolled down a hill

(To inu)

Inu's pov

Stupid kagome shes my mate and she still wont let me protect her I thought then I smelled blood kagomes blood I ran till I found her I looked over her body she had a huge cut on her arm I took off my humaka and put my white one around the cut then tied it tight

"Why did you leave I was JUST ... telling you to be more careful"i said sitting a jest the tree

"But you..."kagome said when I kissed her

It was a soft kiss I slowy slip my touge in her mouth and swirled around I pulled her in my lap then it became a dominant battle she started grinding ajest me then she cringed cause of her arm

"Come on lets stop for now we will continue when your better ok"i said picking her up and back to our hut

[A couple of weeks later]

"Inutashio have you seen your daddy " kagome said

"He is in the abandon tea temple"tashio said walking off to his sister

[At the temple]

"Inuyasha I feel better are you in here " kagome said walking into the light

She got closer

"Yeah what do you need"i said then she saw me

"You..y it's the first of the month " kagome said looking at my black hair

"You didn't notice come here bitch"i said grabing her hand and sitting her in my lap

[Lemon warning]v

(My pov she is kagome he is inuyasha duh)

She leans over and gives him a kiss. A soft, wonderful kiss, as her body presses against his. The seant of her a lustful raspberry, his favorite passion scent, creates sexual thoughts in his mind. He slides his arms around her and Vpulls her close to him and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. He thinks she might just sit him for this

Instead, she presses her body harder against his and returns his kiss. As the kiss lingers, he feels the blood rush to his loins and he wonders if she can feel the huge erection he is getting. He strips them both

She feels his warm breath as his mouth is drawn to her nipples. A long lick across her nipple sends waves of pleasure throughout her body. She feels her pussy begin to get wet as her lips swell. After a few delicious moments, She then grabs his hands and spreads them above his head, kisses his neck and then gives him a not so gentle bite, and rubs her pussy along the shaft of his cock. She leans forward to let him suck her tits. Then she shifts her position to turn around and stick her pussy into his face as she grabs his cock. The feel of his hands and his tongue in her pussy makes it hard for her to concentrate on sucking his cock. She feels three fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. Then she feels his fingers stretch her lips so that he can lick her clit. First a long slow lick of his cock reminds her of eating her favorite ice cream cone which she follows with short fast flicks with her tongue. Feels his lip puckered around her clit and sucking hard. She finds herself grinding her pussy into his face as she moans, revealing her pleasure.

[lets continue in their povs and this is to them while theres is to each other you know what just read it]

Inu pov

Then we start again

You turned, wrists crossed above your head, while I admired your body. Heavy breasts, wide hips, just the tiniest curve of a belly meeting your pussy at the juncture of thick yet firm thighs.

Kag pov

Your lips finally being to make a trail towards lower areas of my body. You travel from my breasts, to my stomach, to my inner thigh, You have completed this journey without a touch, allowing only your warm breath to alert me to your mouths location. Suddenly without warning your lips make contact with my wet pussy. I moan loudly not from surprise but from sheer pleasure. You take your hands, opening up my pussy slightly, exposing my clit to you thenyou stop and position yourself

Inu pov

I slowly start to move into you again feeling your lips part and your heat pulling me in. Slowly, slowly I take myself out, teasing you causing your hips to rise up and want me back in. Then slowly and deliberately I slide back in and this time all the way as far as I can go. I rest for a second. I move my hands to cup your bare ass, feeling your hips start to rock me. Then slowly we move together. I feel you wrap your legs around me pulling me deeply into you. I start to thrust deeper and deeper and deeper and faster and harder. I cannot see where I end from where you begin. I gently massage it as we continue to make love. Your hips are moving up and down faster and faster as our passion mounts. I sense that you are getting close. Your legs are clenching tightly against my shoulders and neck. I feel you begin to contract around my cock and I can't hold back anymore. I thrust deeper and harder and faster until it feels to you like it's a constant hot rush inside of you. Just as I feel your orgasm begin to shake you I shudder and explode. You can feel me pour myself out inside of you making it even hotter and wetter. I pump wave after wave of my cum into you, my cock pulsing and throbbing with each wave. I feel as though we have become one all over again. Your quivering pussy clenches over and over again, as if you are trying to get every last drop out of my seed

Still moaning through her orgasm, she leaned up towards me, without separating from me, and began to move her hips in little circles, grinding her clit against me. Just watching her was amazing, but the sensations were beyond words. I began to feel my balls threatening to boil over. I reached around her then, gripping her ass and pulling her tight against me, while my lips found hers for another hungry kiss I suddenly get my strength back filp her on her hands and knees and take her hard and fast then explode in her again then flip her back over on her back

[Lemon end]

"How was that for a damn human bitch " I say tired as fuck

"I dont think I can walk in the morning " kagome said also tired

"Good that was your punishment but damn you can tire a inu out"i said pull my haori on us

"It's my job as your bitch " kagome said

"Yeah I know oh and on the other hand you and kasha have the most worst luck with arrows I've ever seen"i said then she bit my ear

"What I tell you about my ears you want me to punish yo..."I said but she was out cold then I heard her say I love you inuyasha

"I love you too kagome"i said

Then I fell a sleep with my mate in my arms

* * *

Mcshippo side note

Now I know in the first one I made a LOT of mistakes but come on it's was my VERY 1st fan fiction

At first I didn't put qouts on them when they spoke

Second on the first story read ALL of it DAMNIT before you reveiw

Third if you have a FUCKING DOG TONGUE you can break a hymen you can do that with a human one come on this is a half demon people

Forth I have got better and I will continue to get better cause I understand that some of you were trying to help thank you but DAMN THATS TO MUCH FUCKING CRITICISM don't go judging me when you know DAMN GOOD AND WELL I WAS NEW DAMNIT I CAN WRITE GOOD LEMONS HELL EVEN GREAT LEMONS BETTER LEMONS THAN SOME OF YOU NO FUCKING OFFENSE AND IM NOT APOSE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIT IM 7 YEARS OLD AND IM IN THE 10th GRADE IM IN ALGEBRA 2, CALCULUS, GEOMETRY, AND GOT COMMENED ON ALL MY STARR TEST IM ON THE A HONOR ROLL I TEACH MY CLASSMATES HELL I TEACH MY TEACHERS 5 WAYS TO DO A ALGEBRA PROBLEM AND THE REASON I SPELLED SOME THINGS WRONG IS BECAUSE I HAVE A JACKED UP COMPUTER I KNOW HOW TO SPELL DAMNIT MY DAD MADE ME READ A DICTIONARY PLUS I HAVE WON 1ST IN THE NATIONAL SPELLING BEE 3 YEARS IN A ROW YEAH I WAS SPELLING SINCE 4 IM A...NO IM THE BAD BITCH YEAH IM A GIRL AND ALL THESE WORDS IM USING I KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT

Now to all fans and my friends thank you for your support BUT TO THE OTHERS if your in the top of the note I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING KIDZ WITH THEIR FUCKING KIDZ IN THE FUCKING GOT DAMN FURTURE GOT IT YOU DONT LIKE MY STORIES FINE LEAVE IT AT THAT DONT READ THEM KAY YOU DAMN HATERS ASS LITTLE WANTABE FAGIT ASS BITCH ASS BICTHES and if your trying to help thank you very much but plz if it's a trying to help me message plz plz PLZZZZ PRIVATE MESSAGE ME DAMNIT but I do appreciate your help love you I LOVE ALL OF YOU HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
